monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Trenya
Trenya is an adventuring Felyne, and a disciple of treasure hunter Treshi. Trenya travels to various regions in his boat. On his adventures, Trenya can gather items for the Hunter, some of which can only be obtained through him. Trenya can gather items early in the game that hunters couldn't find on their own until much later. Dragonwood and Dragonmoss for example. Sending Trenya on an adventure will also require him to be funded with Pokke Points at the time of departure. The items he brings back are dependent on his destination and how many Pokke Points you give him for his adventure; he accepts 200, 300, 500, and 1000 points at a time, and can be sent to various regions. Trenya can be sent on an adventure roughly after every mission a Hunter takes, though some missions, such as Gathering Quests, will require multiple outings to see him returned to the farm. There are also items exclusive to Trenya only. As of Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, he can also be given 1500 points and be sent to the Great Forest. Appearances Monster Hunter Freedom 2 Gameplay Guide: MHF2: Trenya Guide Trenya first appeared in Monster Hunter Freedom 2. Monster Hunter Freedom Unite Gameplay Guide: MHFU: Trenya Guide Trenya remains the same in Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, but with some gameplay differences. Trenya can now be sent to the Great Forest, and can be sent to any region for 1500 Pokke Points. He also appears on the ending movie of the game: a re-edited version of the opening movie in Monster Hunter Freedom 2. Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Trenya makes a cameo appearance in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker along with four other species of monsters from Monster Hunter Freedom Unite which all apart from one are bosses. These are Tigrex, Rathalos, Felyne and Velociprey. Another one that appears is the Peace Walker exclusive Gear REX, which is based on Metal Gear REX from the first Metal Gear Solid. Trenya takes Naked Snake from the mainland of Costa Rica to the Isle de Monstro to hunt the monsters. In order to trigger Trenya's appearance and unlock the Hunter missions. the player must first listen to all of Chico's briefing files, then play the mission Extra Ops 029 and backtrack to the beach area from the start of the game. If the player has successfully listened to all of Chico's briefing files, Kazuhira Miller will point out Trenya's presence near the pier. When the player approaches Trenya, the cutscene will play and the mission will automatically end, as well as unlocking the first Hunting Quest. Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Trenya appears in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, but only made a cameo appearance in the game's ending movie and credits. They were carrying cannons with Treshi for the fireworks setup, but for an unexplained reason, Treshi hold him in a cannon loaded with a large firework ball. Then the screen goes black, and you can hear the explosion along with Trenya's meow. Photo Gallery Image:Trenya.jpg Image:TrenyasBoat.PNG Image:Trenya Art.jpg|Trenya's Artwork from Monster Hunter Hunting Card. Image:Trenya.png Category:Characters